


To The End

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers... lovers... to the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End

 

  
He felt the slither soft blush of feathers and his whole bodies shivered with the right/wrong of it all.  It was never supposed to become this, never supposed to be anything other than these small moments, but neither could back down now.

 

 

He turned obsidian eyes to emerald and reached for the pale perfection that was offered before him, his hand shaking with the want/need and afraid he’d be rejected this time.  He was sometimes.  Others he was allowed.  There was no knowing what it would be when he came but he needed to ask for it anyway, could never stop himself.

 

 

Blunt nails dug into the skin at his hips, fingers kissing bruises into him that he hoped would last years instead of hours.  One hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and he was pulled in, his tongue plunging into his brother’s, wings wrapping around them in a protective cocoon that kept the world, the powers that be, from seeing them as they were.  On earth taboo kept them apart.  Here, it was in their nature to fight.  But they were Winchesters underneath it all too and there had never been a power created that had been able to keep them apart.  Heaven and hell tried and the Earth trembled with the battles as Sam tried to free his brother from the angel’s wings that had transformed him as much as Dean struggled to overcome the demon blood that had turned his brother’s eyes black to white with power.

 

 

Dean took his comfort in Sam’s mouth and Sam took his buried deep in his brother’s body, their climax shaking the world beneath them.  Dean pulled at his hair, kiss crushing and bruising and he relaxed his grip enough to rest his forehead against his brothers.  “We will survive this.”  He moaned.

 

 

And Sam knew they would.  They’d both killed to protect their brother, killed those on both sides and they would continue to do so.  They were becoming a liability to both sides and neither brother cared.  So long as they had one another, heaven and hell could battle around them.  Angel wings and demon blood had never come between them before.  They’d fight their battles as they always had.  Brothers, lovers, to the end. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) , prompt of Sam/Dean, angel wings and demon blood


End file.
